Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-8a - 7}{3a - 1} \times 4$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-8a - 7) \times 4} {(3a - 1) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{-32a - 28}{3a - 1}$